


Spontaneous Gifts

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Feelings of Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "It was the best I could do on such short notice. Happy Birthday Hinata." His eyes flicked up to her before giving her a lazy smile. [Shikamaru x Hinata]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Spontaneous Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA YOU BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS YOU! So, obviously, I gotta upload a cheeky oneshot for my girl in celebration! =D
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Feelings of Loneliness. Very Mild Injury. Graphic Sexual Scene.

It was her eighteenth birthday; she should have been happy.

But her teammates were away on a mission, so was her cousin's team, Ino and Sakura were working all day and even Kurenai had made plans with a friend.

That wasn't even mentioning the fact the boy she had been in love with for nearly as long as she could remember had started dating his teammate a few weeks ago.

All these things left her with no real reason to not babysit with Shikamaru that evening. Even Mirai had seemed disinterested in her when she interacted with the toddler before the nap she was currently taking. Leaving her with nothing but spiralling, gloomy, thoughts.

"Shi-Shika," she spoke up to get his attention, to which he made a noise to confirm he was listening, but never opened his eyes from lying on the sofa. "I'm going to go get a qu-quick shower o-okay?"

He made another noise to tell her he acknowledged her; more than her father and sister had done earlier in the day at breakfast at least.

Getting up with a frown he couldn't see, she headed for the bathroom. When she had closed and locked the door, she took a second to just; lean against it and _breathe_.

She shouldn't be sad. She had a family and friends who loved her and a Sensei who trusted her enough to love her child when she wasn't there, not to mention her adorable goddaughter; was it selfish to just wish _someone_ wished her a happy birthday? She hoped not, because that's what she desperately felt.

She undressed with unhurried movements, and put her clothes away in a drawer to avoid water getting on them, when Hinata hung a towel on the radiator to use later, she turned on the water and found her thoughts running again, as she held her hand under the stream as the water heated up.

Even the boy she was babysitting with hadn't said anything. Wasn't Shikamaru supposed to know everything? Why didn't he wish her a happy birthday? The Hyuga sighed, wiggling her fingers under the water. That wasn't fair, he only knew what he knew, he wasn't some kind of mind reader after all.

The purple haired girl suddenly flinched as the water became scolding against her hand. The mat under her feet shifted with the movement, and she managed the catch herself from hitting the floor, but only after her forehead smacked, painfully, into the chest of drawers beside her.

Hinata forced herself to breathe deeply, and remain still, as her head throbbed painfully and her vision swam when her eyes were open.

"Hinata?"

She snapped up to stand straight, to respond to the call through the door, but released a pained sound at the stabbing feeling in her head with the sudden motion.

"You okay?" Shikamaru called again through the door with another small knock.

"I-I'm fi-fine," she would be when the room stopped spinning at least.

"You don't sound it;" it didn't take his genius level intelligence to know she was lying. "Open the door."

She managed to grab and wrap the towel around her, while keeping her eyes closed, and she swayed wildly when she basically threw herself at the door to unlock it. Hinata grabbed the chest of drawers again when she backed up to allow the door to open.

"Hinata; what happened?" He was inspecting her clutched head a moment later.

"Fe-fell," was all she said before she was forced to suck in a breath.

She saw him wince; well actually she saw two of him wince because her vision was still swimming slightly.

"That looks painful; here," he lifted her then, making the contents of her stomach violently shift. "Let's get you fixed up."

He set her down gently on the sofa in the living room.

"Don't move; I'll get the first aid kit."

The heiress decided, as Shikamaru knelt in front of her, making tiny movements to wipe the small amount of blood away from the wound, she could let herself be sad now.

Sitting in a towel, with a bleeding forehead, tears in her eyes, absolutely humiliated at her own clumsiness in front of someone she greatly respected. She didn't even get her shower; some birthday.

"What a way to sp-spend my bir-birthday huh?"

His hand stilled in its dabbing of her forehead. "It's your birthday?"

She nodded lightly, not trusting herself to speak because of the tears at the corners of her eyes and the large lumpy substance in her throat.

The Nara lowered his hand and moved his head to force her to look at him. "What a drag; why didn't you say anything?"

"It;" she kicked her feet out in a few childish swings, before replying in a low voice. "It di-didn't matter."

She heard him sigh heavily through his nose. "What a drag."

He dabbed her head a few more times before placing a little antiseptic cream on it to keep it clean.

"You feeling okay? How's your head?"

The purple haired girl nodded lightly, kicking her feet out again. "O-okay now; thank you Shi-Shika."

He brought her over a glass of water from the kitchen and a few painkillers from the medical kit. "Take these; I'll be back."

"Wh-Where are yo-"

"Don't move," he pointed at her with a turned upper body, as he started away from her. "Stay right there."

She did as she was told, taking one painkiller at a time before finishing the rest of her glass. The Hyuga was starting to worry about Shikamaru when she heard movement about the house, it even sounded like water, but he still didn't return after almost ten minutes. She wrapped her towel around her more securely, before getting up slowly; happy her head didn't hurt or spin anymore, she took two steps towards the hallway when the shadow user reappeared; he frowned when he saw her standing.

"What a drag Hinata; didn't I tell you not to move?"

When he was in front of her again, he gently placed his hands her jaw to move her head to look at her cut again.

"I feel fi-fine," she smiled at his silent concern. "Re-really."

His shoulders relaxed at that.

"Come on; I have something for you."

"So-Something; for m-me?"

She followed him down the hall to be in front of the closed bathroom door. At her questioning look he simply tilted his head at the door.

"You didn't get your shower after all."

She blinked and continued to wait; but when no more explanation came she opened the door, and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

The room was dark, apart from a few battery powered candles on the edge of the bath and sink, lighting the room with an almost bewitching air, the bath was drawn, with lots of bubble bath in it as the bubble level was high, the room smelled nice and flowery, and there was a small selection of magazines set beside one of the candles beside the bath; the whole room looked like something out of a movie.

"Wha-What?" She turned back to him, wide eyed and slack jawed. "Did yo-you-?"

The Nara gave a small shrug from his spot of leaning against the doorframe. "I figured Kurenai would have all this girlie stuff for a relaxing bath setup. It was the best I could do on such short notice. Happy Birthday Hinata."

His eyes flicked up to her before giving her a lazy smile.

"I'll do better next year now that I have a heads up."

She sobbed once before throwing her arms around his shoulders making him actually lose his footing, he managed to catch them, with a hand around her back and one on the doorframe above her head; her back now against the wood of the frame.

"Tha-thank you Shi-Shika!" She sobbed again, hugging him even tighter. "This is so ni-nice; you didn't ha-have to I-"

" _Hinata_."

"Did I hur-hurt you?" She asked at his hissed reply of her name; when she tilted her head up she saw his eyes were scrunched up closed.

"You're _naked_."

Hinata tilted her head down this time and yes, in throwing her arms around him, to hug him for his gift, she had dropped her towel; her arms actually tightened around him in embarrassment. "O-oh."

When he spoke next, it sounded slightly strained.

"If you let me go, I can leave and you can have your bath. I won't look," he spoke almost methodically, eyes still remaining closed. Her heart warmed, he was being a gentleman and not peaking, even after she had flung herself on him, the thought made her cheeks burn.

Before she could chicken out of the sudden want she had, she tilted her head further and placed a lingering peck on his lips, her cheeks practically on fire now, it was so unlike her. She felt him take in a silent, sharp, breath.

"Hinata;" she saw him swallow by the movement of his Adam's apple; he still hadn't opened his eyes. " _What_ are you doing?"

"It-it's a kiss," she felt herself have to swallow down her unease. "Am I; am I doing it wr-wrong?"

"No Kami I-what a drag;" she saw him swallow again, eyes scrunching up even more; she felt his shoulders tense as well. "I mean _why_ ; did you-?"

The heiress thought about it, why did she? "I just;" she looked over his features now that she could, now that he was so close. His earth coloured hair, sharp cheekbones, thin nose, slightly parted lips and decided, with a fleeting smile, she liked what she saw. "I just wa-wanted too."

His eyes slowly opened at that, to stare right into her own white orbs. She didn't think she'd ever realised that his irises held a little gold hidden in the chestnut colour.

Never breaking eye contact, he leaned down so his lips hovered over hers; when she watched his tongue come out to run over his bottom lip she leaned in the rest of the distance between them.

He pulled away nearly as quickly and another bolt of worry started in her. She had never done this before; was she really so bad at it?

"Is this okay?" His eyes flicked over her face for any sign she was uncomfortable, even if she was the one who kissed him first; it made her smile. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Her smile grew at that; she nodded.

Hinata sighed contently against Shikamaru's lips when he kissed her gently again, and she felt him lean against her more.

Their lips continued to meet in long drawn out pecks that continuously made her sigh contently and her head feel light for several long, fantastic, minutes.

His hands found their way into her hair and his fingers were such a nice, pleasant, heat, against her scalp she found herself pushing into him more. Hinata's own hand tightening their hold on him to bring him even closer to her, she liked his closeness, like him being around her in way no one really had.

"We-" he pulled away from her lips suddenly and took a deep, uneven, breath. "We can't do this here."

"The spare ro-room," Hinata immediately answered. "I stay here so o-often it's kind of like my room. We could do it in m-my room."

"That;" he actually let out a breathy laugh, and the way his eyes crinkled coupled with the smile he gave made her heart speed up, they were so pure and warm. "Hinata that wasn't _really_ what I _meant_."

"You-" she forced herself to swallow as her heart fell into her stomach. "You wa-want to stop?"

"No;" he let out another laugh. " _Kami_ no."

The heiress found herself giggling airily into her palm at his reply. They shared a smile before he wrapped one arm around her waist and started guiding her, walking backwards, towards the spare room.

 _Frustrated_ was what she felt, that one of his hands was on the wall, as he led them down the short hallway, still joined at the lips, instead of being on her. She had never known the feeling before, she didn't like it. She wanted his hands back on her skin and in her hair like when they were in the doorway.

The spare room was small; only containing the bare essentials, but that only made it easier to make it to the bed.

She tried to push him onto the bed when he was right beside it, but he tried to spin her to fall on it at the same time, so they both ended up falling on the bed at the same time, sideways, beside each other, making them laugh. Hinata brought him back to her with a hand on his cheek the next second, still smiling when she placed her lips on his.

As they kissed again, he didn't get on top of her, but he did lean over her, which allowed her hands to start on the zipper of his Chunnin jacket.

He actually broke away from her lips to watch her fingers pull the zip down.

"I guess I am far more covered than you huh?"

She caught her bottom lip in her teeth as she nodded and moved with him, as he sat up to shrug off the green material.

When the heavy jacket was on the floor she immediately started with his tops making him shoot her a mischievous raised eyebrow, and she kissed him to try to calm her own fluttering nerves; only breaking away to pull the tops off and throw them aside.

He leant back, then to lie on his back, and he pulled her with him so she half lay over him to kiss her again, his hands running over bare back and shoulders and through her hair; he moved to start planting kisses to her neck and her head turned to take in the newly presented skin of his chest and arms; her right hand dancing over the new skin with light touches; he was so much more muscly than she thought he would be, being a long distance fighter; she watched his muscles twitch in response with delight; she even heard him sigh into her hair. When her hand danced along the top of his trousers he spoke into her purple locks.

"You don't have to do anything," he placed a kiss into her tresses just over her temple. "I am more than happy kissing you Hin-"

He hissed through his teeth before letting his head fall back against bed when she, with a face of light pink, cupped him through his trousers to feel him. It was probably the boldest thing she had ever done in her life next to kissing him the first time earlier.

"Since when were you so daring?" He laughed breathlessly, and he placed another kiss to her lips and temple.

Courage given to her by his reactions to her touch made her kneel on the floor, eyes locked on his as she pulled down his trousers; she could see his breathing pick up as he watched her, when his erection was released, he threw his head down to twitch and groan; her own breath catching at the same time.

"Kami Hinata you can't give a man that view," the laugh he released was deep, making a dark blush flood her cheeks, and she finished pulling the last pieces of clothing off the Nara before she lost her nerve entirely.

He nearly dragged her back on to the bed and flipped them to be over her fully so he could steal her breath with more deep kisses.

They stayed like that for longer than she really knew, both fully naked just; _holding_ ; each other as they kissed. It made her shyly smile against his lips, and she felt him do the same. This is what she had wanted for so long. To be _held_ and _loved_ and _cared for_ so much it all didn't feel _real_.

The shadow wielder looked down at her then, his eyes almost cloudy, quickly scanning her before seeming to settle on something.

He leant back and down and she released a loud whine when his tongue licked along her soaked entrance.

"Shi-Shika," she whined louder when he did it again, and her hands unconsciously grabbed at the pillow behind her head for something to hold on to. She had never been _touched_ there by anyone else never mind _licked_.

Hinata felt him take a teasing bite of her inner thigh making her whine become an open gasp.

"It is your birthday after all," she saw him smirk from between her legs and the sight alone made her insides squirm. Did Shikamaru know how intriguing he was?

"Are-are you my present Shika?" He looked straight at her then, and she felt herself give another shy smile. "Because I-" the Nara pushed himself up to lean over her and their eyes never left each other in the entire movement. "Then I li-like my present," her smile grew at his bewildered look.

The kiss he gave her then was slow and deep and chest warming.

Her breath hitched when she felt the head of his dick just graze her entrance; her face was practically on fire now.

"Are you-" the shadow welder stopped to swallow deeply, before running his open lips over hers "- are you sure about this?"

"Ye-yes," she kissed his bottom lip then, her own eyes half closing. The reply was out of her mouth before she really thought about it; but yes, she did; with him.

"If I hurt you need to tell me," the shadow user whispered, holding her close to him with one arm wrapped around her back, as his other slithered down her form, his nails grazing the inside of her thigh before she felt the pressure on her lower lips increase making her intake a breath. "I couldn't live if-"

"You wo-won't," she breathed back.

Shikamaru wouldn't hurt her, she didn't even think he could if he tried, but the fact that he cared so much about her, only gave more evidence to the fact that her faith, and trust in him, to be her first, was justified.

His eyes closed in a single long blink, when she felt him start to push into her, and she herself felt her breathing change to quick, shallow, breaths.

"But if I-"

"Shika," she kissed him then, followed by a long exhale. "I trust you, you wo-won't hurt me."

There was only a single moment of uncomfortableness, when the head of his dick fully entered her, nothing a few breaths couldn't fix; and, when he slid the rest of the way in her, she felt her eyes close and a hum ring out in her throat; it was almost relaxing; and when their hips met, when he was fully in her she released an elongated breath.

It wasn't painful, like she had read in books, but she did feel herself be stretched, and filled, so deeply, in such a way she had never felt with her fingers. She felt like her very lungs were being pushed upwards; but the utter feeling of wonderful _fullness_ that came with it; she wouldn't change that for anything.

" _Hinata_ I-" she whined at that, at her name being said so adoringly directly in her ear.

" _Shika,"_ her breath hitched again, and he moaned at that. "Ki-kiss me."

He did, and it only made the full feeling intensify.

The Nara didn't move, not for a lengthy moment, except to move her leg to be around his hips as he kissed her, but when he did the slow fantastic friction it cause made her whine and her toes curl at the overwhelming feeling.

And that's what happened; kissing, and friction, and tightness, her whimpers that made him jolt, and his moans that made shivers run down her spine, as he moved in and out; in and out; never leaving her the whole way; something in her very _being_ seemed to wrap around him and hold him to her, and she felt so _full_ and _complete_ , in her mind, body, and heart; and from how tightly he held her to him she knew he felt it too.

"Oh Shi-Shika; I'm-"

She took four quick, shallow, breaths, before letting out a gasped whine, as her internal muscles clenched and unclenched in the most mind tingling, skin flushing, toe curling orgasm of her life.

Her eyes didn't close, not entirely, but she buried her face in Shikamaru's shoulder as she continued to unevenly pant out her body's soft, muscle jerks, as her orgasm continued, making her feel like she was sinking into both the bed and the boy above her simultaneously.

Shikamaru stilled then, and she heard him lowly pray her name, face in the pillow beside her neck, before loudly groaning his own release, making her mewl as she felt his cum enter her.

Hinata was wrong, so implausibly wrong; she thought she couldn't feel any more full but she could, she did, right then; it brought a lightness to her head, a stopping of her lungs, and a tingling to her skin as well, so much so she wondered for a second if she was dreaming, it felt to _amazing_ to be _real_.

He placed uncoordinated kisses to her neck and cheek, in between gasps for air, when she thought she could breath herself, she turned her head to intercept a kiss to her cheek; and it turned into a long, deep, kiss and she would swear he somehow tasted darker, now, after his orgasm, than he did before. The thought made her lightly groan into his mouth.

When he pulled out slowly, making both of them whine, he collapsed beside her and she brought him in for desperate kisses which he, just as frantically, returned, gathering her up in his arms as he did. Her fingertips holding his jaw in a light hold, keeping him to her.

When their kisses slowed and slowed, until they were no more than a pressing of lips instead of actual kisses, she gave herself permission to break away and breath.

Shikamaru gave her a smile with an exhausted, easy to read, expression of pure contentedness, her heart skipped once more and a smile beamed on her own face.

He kissed her again, the slowest, most heart fluttering kiss, they had shared so far.

When he pulled away that time he placed a peck to her lips, like he was sealing it in place, making it stay. It made her smile.

"Your bath will be cold by now," he told her before kissing her forehead that time, making her smile widen and her toes twitch. "Stay here; I'll check on Mirai and then go refill it for you."

"St-stay with me," the heiress suddenly pulled him to her by her arms around his shoulders, the thought of him leaving right then made her heart ache.

The Hyuga actually heard and felt him chuckle.

"I didn't mean _right this second_ Hinata," she felt his hands on her waist and upper arm. "I planned to stay here and lie with you some more."

She buried her face in his shoulder in embarrassment; he chuckled again before placing a kiss to her hair.

"Would you-" she lifted her head then and even after what they just did, she still found it in her to blush. "–would you wa-want to join me? The bathtub is big e-enough for t-two."

He looked amazed at her suggesting such a thing; she was about to backtrack when he silenced her panic with a kiss.

"I thought it was your birthday not mine?"

She smiled brightly at that.


End file.
